The Chronicles of Minecraftia - Hero's Shadow
by SteveCraftwood
Summary: Steve failed his Quest. He died. Now, after thousands of years, he's respawned. He has no memory of who he is, or what he's done. He only knows he must survive. But when old hero's rise, old evil's rise as well, and Steve realizes that the fate of the world lies in his blocky hands. Minor Youtuber references/characters. Rated T for violence and minor language.
1. Prologue

Deep underground, in a cold, obsidian chamber, four mobs sat atop enormous thrones. arguing.

"The forces of the End are still scattered, we don't have much to assist you, Wither" roared an enormous black dragon.

"I understand that Ender, but even two Ender Titan's could help us drive the King's forces out of the Nether!' Wither shouted back

"What about my people? King Sssparklez isss hunting usss like pigsss, we can't hold the jungle much longer!" hissed an enormous creeper, pulsing with lightning energy.

"The undead are being slain every day, before long there won't be a single cavern they can't find us!" shouted a skeleton adorned in enchanted diamond armor, his arachnid mount hissing in agreement.

Suddenly the doors blasted open, and all the mobs swung towards the doors, staring on in shock.

"Lord Herobrine" hissed the creeper, bowing, the rest of the mobs following his example.

"You may stand up, Creepthulhu" said the figure, white eyes pulsing with energy, as he walked down the hallway and sat atop an ancient bedrock and obsidian throne, lit aflame with netherrack.

"So, you've finally returned" said Ender.

"Yes. But seeing as I'm back, you know who else is here as well."

"The First Hero" growled Wither.

"Precisely. He's still unconscious, but he'll awaken in a few hours."

"Doesss he remember anything?"

"Nothing."

"And what of his Companion?" growled Ender.

Herobrine chuckled, a dark, booming, echoing laugh. "The little swine might actually remember something. But if you succeed, Cavalrae, he won't be a problem" turning towards the skeleton.

"Of course, my lord." he said, leaping off his skeletal throne and onto his Spider, riding out of the throne room.

"You are all dismissed."

Creepthulhu followed Cavalrae out the door. Ender and Wither teleported in a blast of purple and black particles respectively.

Herobrine waved his hand, and an image appeared. A man, still unconsious, lying on a beach as the sun rose overhead.

"Enjoy your new beginning while you can, Steve."


	2. A New Beginning

The cool forest breeze rustled the trees as the sun rose overhead. All was peaceful. A herd of pigs were snacking on some wild berries. A duck was teaching her ducklings how to swim. A wolf chased some bunnies through the tall grass.

But it wasn't peaceful.

I struggled to hold onto my trusty pickaxe, which had served me so well. I could feel it slipping, hear the long earshattering screech of the pickaxe slowly slicing through the bedrock. He stood over me, white eyes gleaming, laughing at my puny attempts to survive.

_"Give up mortal. You've already lost. This world is MINE."_

"I... won't... I can't..." I struggled.

_"You're wasting your breath mortal. You were never going to win."_

"No... I wasn't..."

"The plan was to bring you down with me"

Herobrine screamed as I pulled out another pickaxe and plunged it into his heart. We tumbled into the blackness, as the bedrock sealed up over us, falling down, down, down...

I bolted awake and threw my fist into the nearest object, a tree, which tumbled to the ground in a pile of wood blocks and decaying leaves.

"What... the... Nether..."

I had died. But then how was I here, alive and well? Nothing made sense. However, I did know I had to make shelter. Fast. That much I could remember.

I slammed my fists into the trunks of many other trees, toppling them down and collecting the logs. Before long I had built a small wooden shack, and even managed to throw together a set of crude wooden tools, tied together with tree bark and grass. The sun was still high in the sky, so I decided to go out and take a look at my surroundings. I wasn't sure I he was here, or why, or what my purpose was, but I did know one thing.

I had to mine. To craft.

I had to survive.

The forest was nice, a mix of oak and birch. I clambered up onto a tree, spotted a range of mountains to the north, and what looked like open plains further south. To the east, where I awoke, there was a vast ocean, and I watched as a squid gobbled up a large fish. It was nice on this tree, the blocky leaves were warm and soft, and miraculously supported my weight. I could just take a quick nap, then get inside for the night and go to bed...

I bolted awake. "How long was I asleep?!" It was well past nightfall, and my tools were back in my shack...

"Don't move, Minecraftian, if you know what's good for you. I've been waiting a long time for this moment, Steve" said a tall skeletal figure adorned in shining blue armor, chuckling as two zombies grabbed me and thrust me to the ground.


	3. Imprisoned

"So, here we are, imprisoned in a mountain fortress with no hope of escape, guarded by more mobs then I can count. This is a great situation we've gotten ourselves into, huh Cubie?"

He oinked in agreement.

After being grabbed by the hostile green corpses, I was thrust into a prison cart, along with a saddled pig. He seemed to recognize me, and I nicknamed him Cubie. I wasn't sure why, it just felt like the right name.

I wasn't sure where we were, the cart didn't have windows, and I had been knocked out when we stopped, and woke up in this cage. We were suspended in a prison that looked like it was made of stone and iron, hanging suspended over a pit of lava. A bone and golden throne sat before us, where the skeleton, referred to by the other mobs as Lord Cavalrae sat. I wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but he clearly seemed to know me, and definitely hated me, but for reasons I wasn't quite sure of. He also had a giant, horrific, hissing arachnid, which seemed to go by the name of Sting, which, as I heard whispered by a skeleton to another, was quite ironic, something about a ring, a little man and a sword.

The throne room doors burst open, and four heavily armed skeletons marched in, along with two green, hissing plant-like creatures, that the others referred too as 'Creepers'. It was clear the undead creatures didn't particularly like them, but they didn't want to make that known, it appeared these animals had a notoriously bad temper. They were escorting three men in robes, the one in front, who appeared to be the leader, wore green, while the other two wore a shade of light blue.

"My lord, we found these three asleep in a camp. By the looks of it they were traveling out to the forest where we picked up the Minecraftian"

"Very well, Arkadius, you are dismissed." said the skeletal overlord.

The undead bowed, and one of the creepers hissed under his breath as the mobs marched out of the throne room.

"So, I believe you are the one they call Lord Aegis. Ruler of the Testificate's, if I am correct?"

"You would be correct, if it wasn't for the fact that I reside in one of the last villages still standing. Your forces certainly haven't helped."

"Ahh, but you must understand that the zombies do enjoy the taste of your flesh" he chuckled

"Demon!" one of the blue robed villagers screamed.

Cavalrae casually raised his bow and fired a flaming arrow into the villagers heart. He stumbled backwards into the lava and was gone.

"THOMAS!" the other one screamed.

Sting hissed at his master.

"Yes I suppose, you may take the other one."

The spider leaped on the second village injected him with venom and devouring him within minutes, kicking the skeleton into the fiery inferno.

"You are a monster" Aegis hissed

"I suppose so" he chuckled.

Then the walls exploded.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think of the story so far? Like it? Hate it? Got some constructive criticism? By the way, I hope you caught the little reference in there :)**

**Also, a huge thanks to BlackDragon41 for being a major inspiration for this story!**


	4. Voices

DISCLAIMER: I changed the name of the green robed villager by the name of Lord Aegis to Chief Tarsus, in case there's any confusion.

Stone and dust flew everywhere as four great iron behemoths smashed through the walls, storming into the throne room and cutting down mobs like dirt. Eight villagers, adorned in light blue robes like the earlier two stormed in behind, unsheathing iron swords and diving in to the swarm of mobs. One of them tossed the green robed villager, Chief Tarsus, a pair of swords, shining green, perhaps made of emerald. Cavalrae leaped into the battle atop his arachnid mount, taking down one of the golems, and shooting two of the villagers through the chest. Tarsus ran at me and Cubie's cage, leaping up and slicing the chains, and throwing me an iron sword and helmet. Cubie oinked and I gave him the helmet, then I leaped into the battle.

It was going well for my saviors. Most of the undead were cut down, and Lord Cavalrae was beginning to retreat backwards. I cut down two skeletons and a zombie, and Cubie knocked a creeper into the lava. Cavalrae and two other skeletons, including the one named Arkadius, leaped onto their mounts and leaped out through the hole, retreating at top speed.

Chief Tarsus turned towards me. "Well, I suppose it was good we were captured, we found you anyways."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I have no idea what's going on, I woke up here this morning with no memory, then these mobs captured me."

"I'll explain more on our way back to the village, come, we have a steed for you if your pig is tired." he replied, motioning towards the exit.

Steve didn't hear him. He stumbled backwards and began to collapse. The world began to darken. He could hear a voice shouting "STEVE!" but it was distant and unimportant. He needed to rest, yes, rest...

_Everything was dark. He was surrounded by never ending darkness, floating in a void of existence._

A figure appeared. A man who looked like him. But his eyes were glowing white.

"I know what you did, Steve Craftwood. I know who you are, what you are, and why you exist. You are mine. You will suffer, and you will die. Your purpose is to know pain. I will find you. I will hunt you. And you will burn.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was really short! I wanted to give you guys a little cliffhanger, the next chapter will be a lot longer and include the journey to the village as well as arriving and getting settled in the village, Steve might just find out a little about who he is :)**


End file.
